Always
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Mi imaginación de como será el fin de temporada. Algunos spoilers, pero el resto pura imaginación. Ojala se diera así ; Denle una oportunidad!


Nota: Algunas pequeñas referencias a capítulos anteriores, y aviso que esta basado en spoilers que leí, que no se saben aun si son ciertos, sobre el final de temporada.

**Always**

**By elisabeth-p**

Ha pasado ya casi un mes desde que Castle trabajo el caso de las cabezas cortadas con Slaughter, un mes desde que se dio cuenta que prefiere dejar atrás su tristeza, su dolor, debido a la mentira de Kate, antes de estar mal con ella. La quiere demasiado como para seguir tontamente ignorándola y tratándola como si no le importara. Verla cada día, hablar con ella, compartir el café y ocasionales comidas, verla sonreír, es, paradójicamente, mejor remedio que no verla o comportarse como un idiota solo para lastimarla y para no sufrir tanto por ella.

Bien lo dijo su madre un tiempo atrás, el amor no puede ser apagado con un interruptor. Él intento apagarlo, pero todo fue en vano, jamás pudo sacarse a Beckett del corazón.

Cuando Rick se permitió volver a mirarla a Kate con otros ojos, con esa mirada de hombre enamorado con la cual siempre la ha mirado, volvió a ver aquello que creía ver: amor. Y comenzó a preguntarse: ¿Realmente es todo una farsa? ¿Realmente ella no siente nada por mí y me engaño todo este tiempo? Tal vez, pensó él, debí confrontarla en vez de asumir.

Una tarde, luego de un tedioso caso que presentaba demasiadas similitudes con el de la madre de Kate, y el cual de echo, él esta casi seguro de que podría estar vinculado, Castle decide que es momento de hablar con ella, porque si se embarcan una vez mas en el caso de su madre y algo va mal, como la ultima vez, no podría soportar ser dos veces un cobarde, dejándolo todo para cuando el tiempo sea crucial.

-Beckett…

Ella lo mira mientras termina de juntar sus cosas.

-Estaba pensando… ¿Tienes tiempo para ir a comer algo? Hay algo que debo hablar contigo.

Kate tarda en responder, se muere de ganas de ir a comer con él y escuchar sea lo que sea que quiera decirle, pero por otro lado quiere ir a su casa a darse un baño y regresar a la comisaria a seguir trabajando, ya que presiente que este caso va a llevarla al de su madre. No quiere que todo suceda como la última vez, en donde el caso de su madre la encegueció tanto que se alejó y alejo a Castle de su vida, y termino con una bala en su pecho y con el hombre que ama confesándose, siendo incapaz ella de hacer nada al respecto, ni entonces ni después.

-Beckett si no quieres, no…

-Si, quiero. Compremos algo de camino a mi apartamento, ¿te parece? Así puedo además darme una ducha antes de regresar aquí.

-Me parece bien.

Ambos dejan la comisaria en el coche de ella, compran comida china en el camino y luego se acomodan junto a la mesa ratona del living a comer y a degustar un rico vino.

-¡Wow! Realmente necesitaba esto, Castle.

-¿Comer y tomar vino?

-Relajarme.

El la mira unos instantes, mientras medita como comenzar la conversación, pero ella se le adelanta.

-¿Qué es eso que debías hablar conmigo, Castle?

-Emm… Se trata de… dos confesiones que debo hacerte…

El corazón de Kate enseguida se acelera, creía estar lista para esto pero el miedo comienza a apoderarse de ella.

-Sé que hace no mucho te habrás dado cuenta que algo cambio en mi, o había cambiado.

Ella asiente.

-En realidad mi necesidad era que así fuera e hice todo lo posible por ello, pero fue en vano. No puedo dejar de ser quien soy ahora, quien aprendí a ser desde que estoy trabajando contigo. Pero ese deseo de volver a ser el de antes, es el que me llevo a comportarme como un tarado, sobretodo contigo. Pero tras el caso con Slaughter, y ver como te jugaste el trabajo por mi, me di cuenta que… Digamos que pude dejar algunas cosas atrás, hacer las paces con lo que me estaba pasando. Pero… ¿tienes idea que es lo que impulso mis ganas de no ser el de siempre, de ser un imbécil, de ahogarme el alcohol y en mujeres que no me importan?

-No tengo idea, Castle. Pero presiento que fue algo que yo hice… o no hice.

-Un poco de ambos.

-¿Qué fue… Rick?

-¿Kate… Recuerdas qué te dije luego de que te dispararan en el funeral de Montgomery?

Ella enseguida se pone pálida y comienza a temblar, él no le quita la vista de encima, ella respira profundo, lo mira directo a los ojos y responde.

-No puedo olvidarlo… Me dijiste que me amabas.

Las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer las mejillas de Beckett.

-Y aun te amo, Kate. Es por eso que enterarme de que me habías mentido todo este tiempo sobre no recordar aquello, me hirió, y mucho.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ya no importa, porque lo que si me importa ahora es que me digas por qué. Obviamente si me aleje al enterarme es porque saque mis propias conclusiones, pero quiero oírlas de ti. Por favor.

-No tengo demasiadas excusas, Castle. Simplemente no estaba lista para corresponderte. Pero a la vez, no deseaba perderte, por eso es que mentí. Mentí para conservarte hasta estar preparada para ser una mujer entera, para ti. Tal vez debí enfrentarte, pero soy cobarde, no pude hacerlo. Pero te juro, Rick, que desde entonces trabaje duro para ser mejor, no falte ni una vez a mis sesiones de terapia, y cuando empecé a sentir que te perdía, realmente sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba ante mis pies…

-Yo… no tenia idea… pensé que me habías mentido por vergüenza a decirme que no sentías lo mismo. Me siento un cretino ahora.

-No eres un cretino. No soy simple de leer, Castle. Ni siquiera para un escritor.

-Entonces… ¿Estas lista ahora?

Ella se sonríe.

-No voy a mentirte, no estoy lista al 100 porciento, pero estoy mejor que antes, y realmente no quiero perderte, Rick.

Él la toma de la mano.

-No vas a perderme, Kate. Sabiendo por lo que espero, puedo seguir esperando. Pero… hay algo que debo confesarte…

-Por favor no me cuentes sobre tus romances con esas mujerzuelas como la azafata esa…

-No iba a contarte de eso, y vale aclarar que no fue ningún romance, fue una estúpida distracción con la que juro no paso nada…

Kate levanta una ceja en señal de: ¡Si, claro!

-De verdad, Kate, no pude… No voy a mentirte, quería, lo necesitaba, pero no pude hacerlo. No podía sacarte de mi mente, y menos de mi corazón.

-Te creo.

Ambos se sonríen. Luego él se pone serio de repente.

-Espero que esto que voy a contarte no sea lo que se interponga entre nosotros… Hay algo en lo que te mentí, mejor dicho, que te oculte, pero lo hice para protegerte, Kate, no podía permitir que nada te sucediera.

-¿De que hablas, Rick?

-El caso de tu madre. Tu caso. Te pedí que lo dejaras de lado, pero yo no lo hice.

Ella le suelta la mano que él aun sostenía.

-¿Seguiste con el caso de mi mamá a mis espaldas?

-No voy a disculparme por protegerte. Además fue algo que Montgomery me encomendó, no directamente, pero lo hizo.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Un amigo de Montgomery se comunico conmigo luego de tu disparo. Me dijo que debía alejarte del caso de tu madre, sino nada podría salvarte la próxima vez. Él no me ha dado ningún dato substancial, pero me ha dado pistas, Kate. Él intervino en el caso del alcalde, y se, por lo que pude averiguar, que todo conduce hacia el gobierno, y sabemos que eso es un callejón sin salida. O al menos, sin salida con vida.

-Castle… ¿Cómo pudiste ponerte en riesgo a mis espaldas? ¿Cómo pudiste…

-Por más reproches que me hagas, Kate, no voy a disculparme. Lo hice porque me importas, lo hice porque te amo.

Se quedan mirando unos instantes a los ojos, ninguno de los dos sabiendo que mas agregar.

-Déjame sola, Castle.

-Kate… No hagas esto… No vuelvas a encerrarte en ti misma, déjame estar contigo y ayudarte…

-Quiero estar sola.

Ella aprieta fuerte su mandíbula para no llorar, él la mira enojado y apenado al mismo tiempo, toma su saco y se va.

Apenas la puerta se cierra, Kate irrumpe en llanto. Llora sin para durante casi una hora. Hasta que se calma, se da una ducha y decide volver a trabajar.

De camino a la comisaria, cambia de rumbo, y se dirige al apartamento de Castle.

Segundos luego golpea a su puerta.

Rick, con no muy alineado aspecto y con los ojos rojos de llorar, abre la puerta.

-¿Kate?

-¿Estas solo?

Él se hace a un lado dejándola pasar.

-De hecho si… mi madre salió con amigos y Alexis esta en lo de una amiga... ¿Te sucedió algo?

Rick cierra la puerta.

-Quiero que me enseñes lo que tienes, Castle. Lo que investigaste.

Él nota que a ella le esta costando mucho estar parada frente a él, intentando superar el dolor que siente, pero valora el simple hecho de que este ahí y que no se haya escondido como siempre.

-Claro. Ven por aquí.

La conduce hacia su oficina. Enciende el proyector y la deja explorar sola a través de su pizarra interactiva del caso.

Kate lee todo, observa cada detalle, mientras las lágrimas no pueden dejar de caer. Luego, se gira a mirarlo a él, que se quedo a una distancia por detrás de ella.

-¿Todo esto lo hiciste por mi?

-¿Y por quien sino?

-¿A pesar de que me borre tres meses después de mi disparo? ¿De que sabias que yo te mentía con no recordar?

-Por supuesto que si, Kate.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes porque.

-Dímelo otra vez.

-Porque te amo. Y sé que siempre te amare.

En ese instante, Kate lo toma por la nuca y lo besa intensamente. Él tarda unos instantes en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace, nada puede detenerlos de enseñarse todo lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

Luego de besarse largo y tendido, ella lo toma de la mano y lo conduce al cuarto de él. Hacen el amor por horas hasta caer rendidos en los brazos del otro.

-¡Wow! Eso fue…

Kate le cubre la boca con una mano.

-No digas nada, Castle. Lo se.

-¿A dónde nos deja esto, Kate? Es decir, ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Creo que podríamos ser… ¿amigos?

-¿Amigos? ¿Cómo piensas que po…

-¿Amigos especiales?

-Eso me gusta un poco más…

-¿En mi apartamento esta noche?

-Es una cita.

-Es una cita. Ahora vamos a ducharnos y a trabajar.

Fin.


End file.
